A Very Long Day...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A day in the life of Sakura and Syaoran here on FanFiction.net. Features 13 excerpts from various authors here including one from me. Please read this and respond/reply/review and tell me what you think. This took me a long time to write, so please read i


Hello again! Just a short note, I wonder what happened to the original of this story, "A Long Day..." because it has mysteriously disappeared from FanFiction.net, hmm...well, anyway, shall we start the story?  
  
----------------------------  
**_A Very Long Day..._**  
**_A Short Fic_**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*   
  
The alarm clock went off. They were both trying to go back to sleep. Yet, the alarm clock kept nagging them. It was 4:00 AM and Sakura and Syaoran were still in bed, or makeshift beds called couches in a trailer. Sakura was the first one to shake off the sleepyness and got up and throw the alarm clock out the window as usual. Someone usually goes in there and puts the clock back anyway. She took her shower and got dressed, while Syaoran had to go to Eriol's and Tomoyo's/Madison's trailer and took his bath there, since those two were already ready for the day. Then the two headed to the breakfast table, where pancakes, waffles, and assorted other breakfast foods were at and they ate.   
  
A bell went off. Suddenly, everyone was running everywhere, while the CC/CCS cast went to set. They took a glance a the author line up for that day, sighed, and went on, It was going to be yet another very long day...  
  
*******************  
  
%~Midnightmoon~%: Okay, has everyone read the script?  
  
Syaoran: I haven't yet.  
  
%~Midnightmoon~%: Okay, you can find it over there (points)  
  
Syaoran: Thanks.  
  
%~Midnightmoon~%: Okay, this part Sakura, your going to fake Shei-chan has a fever, then Tomoyo will bring out new battle dresses.  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
Set Guy: Okay, mysterious cards, chapter 8, take 1 **Snaps whatever that thing with the black and white stripes**  
  
%~Midnightmoon~%: and action!  
  
####################  
  
"That was close." They all nodded. "I should be more careful next time, now your Otou-san thinks he's crazy!" SheiLong/Nadeshiko shook her head. "I'd better be careful next time. Owwww........"She held her head and changed back into SheiLong, no longer able to sustain the image. Sakura went up to her and felt her forehead. She quickly drew it back when she felt the extreme heat radiating from her.   
  
"Shei-chan, you have to stay here! You're sick, really sick!" Everyone agreed, but SheiLong wasn't about to give in.  
  
"No! I have to! I'll be fine, really!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together.   
  
"Great! I just happened to bring along these costumes after school...." Sweatdrops from everyone. Tomoyo handed a box to SheiLong first, shooing her into the bathroom connecting into Sakura's. Everyone heard the shuffling of the box and then a big "NANI?!" from inside the bathroom.>  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I hate dresses!" SheiLong burst the door open and glared at Tomoyo, who looked at her sweetly.  
  
"But you'll look so good in them, Shei-chan. I put so much effort into making this one especially for you...." She looked like she was about to cry(faking, of course). SheiLong sighed and sweatdropped again.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you owe me!" She went back into the bathroom. They waited for ten minutes, but she never came out. Everyone was starting to get worried. Tomoyo knocked on the door.  
  
"Shei-chan, genki desu?"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you really, really owe me!" The door opened slightly to let Tomoyo in. She shrugged and went in.   
  
#######################  
  
Suddenly, Sakura quickly went to the door and locked it.  
  
SheiLong:Hey! Sakura! Let me out!  
  
Sakura: See ya!  
  
Syaoran:Hmm...was I supposed to be in that scene?  
  
%~Midnightmoon~%: Well edit you in, dont worry about it. Just get to the next set, their starting in 2 minutes.  
  
Syaoran:Right!  
  
Most of the cast had to take golf carts to the next set because it was on the other side of the CLAMP studio set. While some others went to other sets to wait.  
  
*******************  
  
Fire Angel: Where's Sakura and Syaoran?  
  
Sakura: Right here! **pant**  
  
Syaoran: We had to **pant** run all the way **pant** here.  
  
Fire Angel: Alright, catch your breath while I describe the scene.  
  
Sakura/Syaoran: right. *pant*  
  
Fire Angel: Okay, Sakura is going to get blasted to the wall, Syaoran will catch her, Sakura will then with Avery catch the guardian cards and faint. That is basically it.  
  
Set guy: Okay! Love conquers all, part 3, take 1 **snap**  
  
#############  
  
As the beam made its way toward Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura pushed Syaoran out of the way just before the beam hit her and slammed her against a hole in the wall and out the studio.  
  
#############  
  
Syaoran: Sakura!  
  
Sakura landed, lucky for her, a pile of feathers.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, are you okay?  
  
Sakura: Yeah, what happened, how come I missed the wall.  
  
Stunt guy: Sorry about that, someone didnt tell me that the jump pad faced the wrong way.  
  
Fire Angel comes running over to them.  
  
Fire Angel: What happened?  
  
Sakura: An error in the stunt, no biggie.  
  
Fire Angel: I'll figure out later what happened, we need to finish this scene.  
  
Everyone took their place. Everything was fixed as well.  
  
Set guy: Love conquers all, part 3, take 2! **snap**  
  
Fire Angel: Action!  
  
#################  
  
As the beam made its way toward Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura pushed Syaoran out of the way just before the beam hit her and slammed her against the wall. "Sakura!" cried Syaoran. Syaoran quickly caught Sakura right before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hmph, that should take care of her," said Avery. "Hurry up Avery! I can't hold these two down forever!" yelled Ray. "Fine then," replied Avery. Avery made her way towards the two guardians who were still absorbed in the black aura.  
  
"Sakura!" cried Syaoran. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and realized what just happened. "Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. "Try not to speak," replied Syaoran. "Ouch! That hurt!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Are you hurt badly?" asked Syaoran. "No, I'll be fine," smiled Sakura. "Oh no! Avery is getting ready to seal the guardians!" cried Sakura. Sakura winced as she tried to get up. She almost fell again but Syaoran caught her.  
  
"Sakura, you're still weak! You should rest," said Syaoran. "I can't just let Avery and Ray seal the guardians and turn them to dark Clow cards!" cried Sakura. She managed to free herself from Syaoran's grasp and painfully ran toward the guardians.  
  
When Sakura reached Avery, Avery was already starting her chant to seal them. "Guardians! Return to your power!" yelled Avery and Sakura at the same time. "Confined!"  
  
Sakura tried to seal them both but only managed to capture Alana. Avery was happy that she captured Sano, but she was angry that she didn't capture both of them. "Why you little…!" yelled Avery.  
  
Sakura looked at her card that read "The Angel." Avery also looked at her card, which read "The Guardian." "Surrender the card over right now Sakura!" yelled Ray who appeared next to Avery.  
  
Just then Sakura and Avery both started to feel the effects of the capture and they both fainted because of the energy they put into sealing the guardians. Syaoran ran over and caught Sakura while Ray caught Avery. Syaoran glared at Ray while Ray put Avery down.  
  
################  
  
Fire Angel: and cut!  
  
Suddenly, 4 guys come in the studio in a golf cart and carry Sakura and Syaoran to the next set.  
  
**********************  
  
Nagashi: Where is Sabretooth from the Marvel camp?  
  
Assistant: Not yet here!  
  
Suddenly, the big guy comes in with sunglasses.  
  
Nagashi: Okay, everyone take places.  
  
Set guy: Card Captor Sakura vs. Sabretooth, take 1! **snap**  
  
Nagashi: and action!  
  
#############  
  
Sakura and her friend Tomoyo were on their way home from school   
  
when Sakura fought the deadliest battle of her life.She and  
  
Tomoyo -chan were chatting when there was  
  
a bright flash of light that made them cover their eyes.  
  
When they unshielded their eyes they saw a fearsome sight.A 7 foot  
  
wild looking, long blonde haired man who wore a yellow costume   
  
with brown stripes down both sides of it with a fur collar.  
  
The wild man spoke. "Where the @*#$! am i!' he roared.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were both still shaking in fear when he noticed  
  
them and bellowed "Hey you little &$@&%! ! What the #%^@ is   
  
this place!"! Neither of them could answer from being terrified.  
  
Kero -chan, awakened from all the noise, peeked out from Sakura's back pack and saw the   
  
towering menace who'd awakened him.Keroberos knew who it   
  
was and knew this would take drastic measures.The huge man   
  
started to advance toward them ,yelling "All right you little %#&#  
  
you're gonna tell me where i am if i have to beat it outta ya!".  
  
#############  
  
Sakura: OoOoOo im soooooo scared.  
  
Sabretooth: Your gonna regret saying that! ***Gets blasted by red beam***  
  
Cyclops comes in with loads of men from the Marvel camp.  
  
Cyclops: Sorry about that, he has a temper that goes up quick.  
  
The marvel guys leave.  
  
Syaoran: I could have taken him.  
  
Sakura: Yeah right. Lets get to the next set.  
  
Syaoran: That was cold Sakura, very cold.  
  
********************  
  
Care: Where is the Turkey? **looks at name** Where's AnimeGamer?  
  
AnimeGamer: Right here, what's up?  
  
Care: You have the capital "C" in my name.  
  
AnimeGamer: oh yeah, right! ***changes "C" to "c"***  
  
care: thank you. Now, where is the turkey?  
  
A live turkey comes in.  
  
Turkey: gobble gobble  
  
care: Get that turkey out of here, I mean a turkey that is cooked!  
  
Set guy comes running in with turkey.  
  
care: finally. Where is Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: Right here.  
  
care: okay, get ready. Alright, this scene Sakura wakes up and finds a thanksgiving dinner, then after some dialogue, we'll end the story. Okay, order on the set!   
  
Everyone groans, wanting to eat.  
  
Set guy: Okay, Dinner is...Served? take 1! **snap**  
  
care: action!  
  
################  
  
Sakura awoke drowsily.  
  
"Nani? What is that smell?"  
  
Following her nose, the Clow mistress made her way into the dining room.  
  
She blinked, confused as she saw a beautiful turkey placed in the center of the cherry wood table. Plates of other foods surrounded it.  
  
She hesitantly stepped toward a jiggling red jello-like substance.  
  
Taking the nearest chopstick from its china plate resting spot, she poked at it.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran was still in the kitchen.   
  
Sakura giggled a little as she saw him in her little apron, designed by Tomoyo; it was frilly and pink with little embroidery patterns of flowers scattered everywhere.  
  
###############  
  
Suddenly, Sakura couldn't go to the next action, and out right started laughing.  
  
Syaoran: Do I have to wear this pink apron?  
  
care: yes you do. Now please, lets get serious.  
  
Set guy: Dinner is...Served? take 2! **snap**  
  
care: Action!  
  
###############  
  
Sakura awoke drowsily.  
  
"Nani? What is that smell?"  
  
Following her nose, the Clow mistress made her way into the dining room.  
  
She blinked, confused as she saw a beautiful turkey placed in the center of the cherry wood table. Plates of other foods surrounded it.  
  
She hesitantly stepped toward a jiggling red jello-like substance.  
  
Taking the nearest chopstick from its china plate resting spot, she poked at it.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran was still in the kitchen.   
  
Sakura giggled a little as she saw him in her little apron, designed by Tomoyo; it was frilly and pink with little embroidery patterns of flowers scattered everywhere.  
  
He was concentrated on a particular water spot on the silverware that just, no matter how hard he rubbed, would not come off properly.  
  
She slowly tried to creep up on him, but he sensed her before she could say anything.  
  
"Itooshi?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly, inhaling the wonderful autumn like smell of his hair.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
She looked a little confused.  
  
Then, taking her hand, he led her out, back to the dining room.  
  
"The Pilgrims arrived in America in hopes of starting a better life."  
  
"Hai…" Her questioning look melted his heart and he added in a quick kiss before continuing on.  
  
"But I don't think that life would be worth anything with out you."  
  
Sakura smiled radiantly. Pulling him closer, she planted a kiss on his lips and he enveloped her in a warm hug.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Arigato."  
  
She pulled his head down for another kiss.  
  
Minutes passed by in silence.  
  
Boy was all the hard work for the turkey was worth it…  
  
even if it was forgotten. ::wink::  
  
################  
  
care: wait! **goes over to the table.** And cut! that's a wrap!  
  
suddenly, everyone on set crashes on the set, grabbing food from the table whichever way. Suddenly, mashed potato starts flying around and mashed potato gets everywhere.  
  
Syaoran: Hey Sakura!  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Syaoran grabs a plate of mashed potato and applies it to Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura: mhff mhff mhffff mhfff mhfff!  
  
Sakura grabs another plate of mashed potatoes and threw it at Syaoran, which missed and hit Eriol.  
  
Eriol:!!!!  
  
It went like this for half an hour. Finally, everyone cleaned themselves up and went to the next set.  
  
************  
  
KawaiiKyute: Okay, is everything set Stunt guy, I dont want an accident like Fire Angel's.  
  
Stunt Guy: Everything is set. It's only rain, and any water will goto 8 drains surrounding the rain area.  
  
Set guy: Okay, Cherry Blossom Festival - Confused, Part 3. **snap**  
  
KawaiiKyute:Cue rain! Action!  
  
#################  
  
  
"Syaoron... I can't get you off my mind..." Sakura said to herself. She stopped running and quietly started walking. She watched the dark gray clouds, the hard rain fall from the sky, it just made her more depressed. "Syaoron, if only I didn't have these rotton feelings, I would be with you now... What do I do?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura stopped. She saw a young boy... Syaoron, Syaoron all wet, he wasn't wearing a raincoat, just his uniform, he didn't even have an umbrella... Sakura walked a little closer to Syaoron. Syaoron didn't move. Sakura walked a little bit closer until she was about seven inches away from him. "Syaoron-Kun, I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered."Sakura..." Syaoron said, admiring Sakura's emerald green eyes, he wanted to see Sakura.  
"Syaoron, I'm so confused... I want to be with you... But... I still have some rotton feelings, I want them to just go away... because I love you... but I can't just make them go away, they won't go away. Part of me has some dark emotions and the other part, loves you and wants to be with. What do I do?" Sakura asked him. "Sakura... It's really not my decision in what to do," Syaoron said. "I know... Gomen," Sakura said, getting a little closer to Syaoron's face. "It's alright," Syaoron said, getting a little closer, too. They both closed their eyes. Their faces got closer and closer until they were one inch away.   
"Syaoron," Sakura whispered, still one inch away with her eyes still closed. "Yeah?" Syaoron asked, still one inch away as well, and his eyes closed. "Suki da," Sakura said. "I love you, too," Sakura. They were REALLY close now, Syaoron's hands and arms on Sakura's back, Sakura's arms and hands on Syaoron's neck and back, they were five centameters away now.   
Their lips actually met. The kiss was everlasting. They were kissing for five minutes now. No sweat, no rush, not even opening their eyes. Sakura broke the kiss. "Syaoron-Kun... My feelings for you are never going to stop... but I still am confused... That was my first real kiss," Sakura said. Syaoron's fingers carressed Sakura's cheek. "Sakura... I love you," Syaoron said. "I love you, too, Syaoron... but I still have to make my decision... whether I stay with you or not... I don't ever want to get hurt again, like when i told you today, it hurts... I felt the pain," Sakura said, crying into Syaoron's arms. Syaoron was sad, the girl he loved more than anything in the world, was crying in his arms, because of him. "I'm sorry Sakura..." Syaoron said. "Syaoron... Kiss me..." Sakura said, wiping off her tears, getting closer. They got closer and closer and closer, again... Their lips met.  
They kissed for three minutes. Sakura was still crying but she was kissing someone she really loved and wanted to spend her life with... She did want to spend her life with Syaoron, but she still had to make her decision. Sakura broke the kiss again. "Syaoron..." Sakura whispered, "Please, don't leave me again," Sakura continued, crying into his arms again. "Sakura..." Syaoron said, embracing her, "I love you, I won't leave you... Please tell me now... can you forgive me? Can you be mine? And only mine?" Syaoron asked. Sakura stopped cry and looked into Syaoron's brown eyes. "I... I don't know..." Sakura said, "I have to give you my decision..." Sakura added. "Please Sakura, go with me to the Cherry Blossom Festival at the Heiwa Shrine... Don't be sad," Syaoron said, wiping away Sakura's pure tear of love for Syaoron.  
  
####################  
  
KawaiiKyute: And cut.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still holding each other while the rain maker was shut off. They then went into a deep kiss.  
  
KawaiiKyute: umm...guys...aw forget it. (^.^)''  
  
*******************  
  
Miss BBD: Hey AnimeGamer.  
  
AnimeGamer: What?  
  
Miss BBD: Do you have to do almost the entire epilogue?  
  
AnimeGamer: Yeah, because you didnt make it long enough.  
  
Miss BBD: whatever, go back to your writing chair or whatever  
  
AnimeGamer: yeah...  
  
Miss BBD: Where is Sakura and Syaoran?  
  
Set Guy: On their way.  
  
Miss BBD: they should have been here now.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran come running in again. They immediately catch their breath and get into their places.  
  
Miss BBD: Lets go!  
  
Set Guy: Stranded Epilogue, take 1! **snap**  
  
Miss BBD: action!  
  
#################  
  
Sunlight danced over the smooth ripples of the water at the waterfall's momentum stirred the cool depths. The sweet music of birds again filled the air as shining butterflies drank from breathtaking flowers.   
  
Sakura stood among the relaxing beauty of the scene, preparing to say goodbye. She had a long trip home on a cramped plane and she would most likely never see this place again. She had such potent memories of this island that would stay with her forever. She felt a presence behind her, but did not turn. She just continued to bask in the serenity around her.   
  
Li approached her quietly, not wanting to break the spell of this enchanting place. He merely stood beside her and watched her watching the scene. Finally, he could contain himself no longer, he had to ask.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured dreamily.  
  
"What you said earlier…" he was unsure how to go on.  
  
Sakura, who was caught up in the atmosphere, felt a compulsion to be totally forward.  
  
"You mean when I said I love you?" she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah…did you mean it." Li lived in a moment of pure terror and agony.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what I'm here for," she murmured with a smile.  
  
Recognizing his own words and realizing that she knew what they really meant, he grinned (yes grinned).  
  
He gently took her shoulders and turned her to face him.   
  
"I think I should tell you that I…well…I"  
  
Sakura put her fingers to his lips.   
  
"It's okay. You don't have to say it."  
  
He carefully removed her fingers and held that hand.  
  
"But I want to. Sakura, I love you." Saying those words, he felt a release of all the tension he had been holding inside and experienced a catharsis from his emotions.  
  
A single tear ran down Sakura's cheek as she smiled. Li wiped the drop off with his finger then he kissed it and dipped it in the pool.  
  
"Look," he said, "now this place will always contain a part of us."  
  
"This place is so beautiful. Like a paradise. And now it's even more special."  
  
Li grinned (again!). "You want to go it one better?"  
  
"What do you mmmph--?" Her question was cut off by a soft pair of warm lips. And the beauty surrounding her melted into the beauty in her soul and she felt total bliss.   
  
################  
  
Miss BBD: Cut! That's a wrap!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still in the kiss. The waterfall behind them stopped, but they didnt. When they broke the kiss, the would start a new one. Eventually, the same 4 guys carried the two, still kissing each other, to the next set.  
  
*********************  
  
American CardCaptor: Okay, you two can stop kissing now, you have a scene to do.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still in their kiss. The four guys then pulled the two away from each other.  
  
American CardCaptor: Can we film this scene now?  
  
Both of them groaned and got in position.  
  
American CardCaptor: Okay, you guys have done a scene like this about a million times. Sakura and Syaoran will be reunited and Tommy will meet Li. Okay, Set Guy.  
  
Set Guy: The Book of the 2nd Cards, part 17, take one. **snap**  
  
American CardCaptor: And Action!  
  
##################  
  
"You've been acting weird the whole day," Sakura answered.  
  
"She's right, Madison. Is something wrong?"  
  
Sakura looked behind her to see Tommy standing there. He had come out of nowhere and Sakura didn't even know he was standing there.  
  
"You two are worrying over nothing," Madison said. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
Sakura and Tommy kept following Madison until she stopped by a nearby bush.  
  
"You're not fooling us, Madison," Sakura said. "Something's on your mind. What is it? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm impressed, Madison. You managed to keep from saying anything the whole day."   
  
Sakura gasped. She recognized that voice. It was almost as if she were dreaming, but she wasn't. She was awake and the voice was very real. Out of the bush, came Li Shoran.  
  
Sakura wanted to run up and wrap her arms around him. But she felt frozen. She was frozen in shock. She suspected that he was here, but Sakura never dreamed that she would be seeing Li again.  
  
It was Li that broke the silence. "H-Hi, Sakura."  
  
That was all that Sakura needed. She ran up to Li and gave him a big hug. "Li! I can't believe it! Is it really you?"  
  
Li eventually toppled over. "Yes, Sakura, it's me. I'm happy to see you too, but could you get off me?"  
  
Sakura got up. She could hardly contain herself. "I…I thought you were in Hong Kong. I never thought you'd come back."  
  
"I got that tape you sent me," Li said. "And I decided it'd be better if I came back, despite what anybody in my family would have said. I don't even know if they have any idea I've left."  
  
"You mean you came back without telling anybody?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li nodded. "I figured it should be that way. Especially…" he paused. It looked like he was about to say something about the 2nd Cards but stopped.  
  
Sakura suddenly remembered why. She forgot Tommy Canton was standing right by her. Sakura turned around to see if he was still there, and saw something that confused her. Tommy was wearing an expression of shock upon seeing Li. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost. Sakura didn't understand. Was she missing something?  
  
Madison seemed oblivious to Tommy's expression. "Tommy Canton, this is a close friend of ours. This is Li Shoran."  
  
Li extended a hand out, which Tommy shook a bit reluctantly. Sakura also noticed the look on Li's face. He was looking at Tommy almost suspiciously. Sakura couldn't understand, but she didn't forget about what she felt for Tommy. Even after weeks, Sakura still felt something about Tommy Canton. Something…strange.  
  
"It's…nice to meet you," Li said slowly.  
  
"Uh…yeah," Tommy said just as slowly. "Nice to meet you…Li Shoran, was it?"  
  
##################  
  
Sakura: Wow, it's been a long day so far Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: Yeah.  
  
AnimeGamer: Hey you guys, your almost half way, you got Empress Sarah next, then about 6 or so scenes, then your done.  
  
Sakura: Thanks for letting us know.  
  
Syaoran: Shall we head over to the next set?  
  
Sakura: Yeah.  
  
*********************  
  
Empress Sarah: C'mon Sakura, just endure it.  
  
Sakura: I hate this story. I got big red gashes from all those lashings that guy gave me.  
  
Empress Sarah: *sigh* Well, anyway, Li finds where Sakura is, and goes to rescue her while the Jack will just laugh his butt off.  
  
Set Guy: Sunsets and Sunrises, part 4 **snap**  
  
Empress Sarah: Action!  
  
###############  
  
Li Syaoran's eyes snapped open.  
"Yo! Hobodude! I found her! I found Sakura!" Fred came into the room and nodded briskly.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Soon! Soon I shall have all the power and cookies I desire!" Jack Page cackled evilly. A tied and gagged Sakura glared at him as he began dancing around joyfully.  
"Soon, Sakura, your little boyfriend will be here," he gloated. "And he will tell me where the power crystal is and bake me cookies. I shall see to that!" A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. Ever since Jack had decided to allow Syaoran to find her, she had been fearing for his sanity.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fred Hobodude and Syaoran ran as fast as they could to the location where Sakura was currently being held but stopped short as Syaoran felt Sakura's aura suddenly move closer.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack Page laughed as he teleported Sakura and himself down to an abandoned shack. Sakura's key and book were still in the protective glass and were sitting right in front of her. She could sense Syaoran's aura drawing closer...   
  
##############  
  
Empress Sarah: That's a cut.  
  
Suddenly, AnimeGamer falls from his high writing seat and hits the ground. The other authors gather around him. Apparently, he fell asleep. Suddenly, some of the authors on the list disappear because they dont have a CC/CCS story.  
  
Sakura: Great. The writer of this stupid story has fallen asleep. Now is story is going to bomb.  
  
Syaoran: Well, we only have half more to go. Let's just get them done.  
  
Sakura: demo...we have to wake AnimeGamer up.  
  
Syaoran: He'll wake up.  
  
****************************  
  
Sara Yuy: Is AnimeGamer okay?  
  
Set Guy: He's just fallen asleep.  
  
Sakura: I hate this stroy too. Your asking of me too much.  
  
Sara Yuy: But you managed it, you lost 20 pounds, and now you have a big plate to gain it back.  
  
Sakura: I had to throw up what I ate, I'm lucky I know how those girls in america who are anorexic lose pounds.   
  
Sara Yuy: I dont want to know. Anyway, places. This part is where Sakura has pushed Li off the bed, then she has to eat a IMMENSE plate of food. Okay.  
  
Set Guy: The Dark Deck (Souls of the Shadows), part 7, take 1 **snap**  
  
Sara Yuy: Action!  
######################  
  
"But how? How can you love me now Li... My soul has been broken. I barely have any  
  
power left. What would someone like you want with a tired used up ugly girl like me???"   
  
He scowled down into her face. "Sakura, I do love you. You are not used up you are just  
  
sick and weak right now. What is broken can be mended." He smiled gently at her. "With  
  
love." With that his lips touched hers in a sweet kiss. He wasn't demanding and he was  
  
very gentle. It was the kind of kiss that could heal souls. And he did feel her's beginning to  
  
mend and she closed her eyes and kissed back. He pulled away and gave her a hug. "You  
  
are too thin Sakura. I am ordering us a huge breakfast and you will eat every bite." He  
  
looked at her teasingly. "Or will I have to force feed you???"  
  
Sakura's lips turned up in a small smile. She sighed and leaned into him. "Thank you."   
  
"After you eat do you think you could fill me in on what has been happening??? If you  
  
don't think your ready I could ask Kero."  
  
"No it's alright. I guess you need to know..."  
  
"Where is the stuffed animal anyway???" Li smiled at Sakura's tired laugh.   
  
"He is at the hospital worried sick I bet..." He smile fell and she looked down at her feet.   
  
"We will go find him after we eat... or should I say after YOU eat..." He heard a knock at  
  
the door and got up to answer it.   
  
Sakura noticed that he had been talking to the man for a very long time and was relieved  
  
when he walked back into the room carrying an IMMENSE tray of food. He then opened  
  
his own box of food and began to eat. Sakura facefaulted "You and not gonna make me  
  
eat all THAT are you!!"   
  
Li smirked and nodded. "Yep. Now eat..."   
  
"I will NEVER be able to finish all this!!!" She looked at the food and in her mind saw a  
  
Sakura blimp waddling around trying to capture cards. "Li come on this is too much!!!"  
  
######################  
  
Sara Yuy: Okay, thats a wrap, go ahead and eat.  
  
Sakura: Yay!!!!! ***chomps down, and begin's eating like Goku of DBZ***  
  
Syaroan: Geez Sakura, your eating like a pig.  
  
Sakura: its---muff---up---muff---you.  
  
Syaoran: Say that again when you finish eating.  
  
Sakura: **finishes, now looks like a blimp** What I was saying, is that its because I kept throwing up.  
  
Syaoran: **imagines Sakura throwing up, face turns yellow** I think I better not think about vomit for right now...  
  
*******************  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walk in, the set was basically a big dungeon.  
  
Digidynasty: Let's hurry up and finish this, it's already 9:00 PM  
  
Syaoran: Okay. **looks at script while drinking some juice**  
  
Sakura: We only have three more authors to go aplus one if AnimeGamer is okay.  
  
Syaoran: **spits out juice** NANI!?!?!?!?!??!?  
  
Digidynasty: What's wrong Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: No! No way. Rewrite this script Digidynasty!  
  
Sakura:**grabs script and reads it** My god...  
  
Digidynasty: It's already the final version. I cant change it now, and it's pivotal in the story.  
  
Syaoran: **closes eyes, breathes in, breathes out** Okay...this is going to hurt...  
  
Digidynasty: Okay, let's get this over with, Natsuo is going to have Sakura whip Syaoran, that'll be it.  
  
Sakura: Do I have to do this?  
  
Digidynasty: Yes.  
  
Set Guy: City Under Seige, Part Four. Take one**snap**  
  
Digidynasty: Action!  
  
##################  
  
Sakura mentally winced, even though she knew he was just saying that, it still pained her.  
  
Syaoran regretted saying that, but he had to convince Natsuo that they weren't in this together.  
  
"You are not allowed out of your quarters after hours." She said. "You must be punished."  
  
Sakura started to panic. To make things worst, Natsuo brought out a whip. "Get down on your knees." She commanded Syaoran. Syaoran did as told, he couldn't let her know he still had his free will. Natsuo turned to Sakura and handed her the whip. "Punish him."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Natsuo was getting impatient. "I said hit him!"  
  
Sakura looked worriedly down at Syaoran. He didn't turn his head to her, but stayed on his hands and knees. _I can't!_  
  
_Do it.  
  
Nani? _Sakura was shocked. _Syaoran, you don't think I'm…_  
  
_DO IT!!_ He pleaded with her.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and lifted the whip. She brought it down on his back, making a deep gash in his back. She winced as his pain came through to her.  
  
"Again." Natsuo said.  
  
####################  
  
"I CANT GO ON WITH THIS!!" Sakura lashed out and stormed out of the set. Syaoran then let out a groan as medical staff attended to his back.  
  
Digidynasty: That didn't go well. **Walks outside to where Sakura was curled up into a ball.**  
  
Sakura: I...just...  
  
Digidynasty: If you cant do it, we'll have to find a replacement. We have to replace Syaoran for this scene now because you hit him too hard.   
  
Sakura: I...NO! I CANT FORGIVE MYSELF!!! **Alot of tears start to come out as she hides her face from the world.**  
  
Digidynasty: I'll call in the replacement. **walks in set**  
  
Syaoran with wrap around his chest walks over to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: Why didn't you continue? Why didn't you finish out the scene!  
  
Sakura: I...couldn't do it. I'm...so…so…sorry Syaoran. I cant face you again.

Syaoran: What? Of course you can. **Grab's Sakura's head and forces her face to look at his.**

Sakura: Thank you Syaoran…for…for

Syaoran: my confidence. Let's finish this scene, they finally got the replacement.

Sakura: yeah. 

Sakura and Syaoran walk in the set.

Set Guy: Okay, City Under Siege, Part Four, Take two **snap**

Sakura mentally winced, even though she knew he was just saying that, it still pained her.

Syaoran regretted saying that, but he had to convince Natsuo that they weren't in this together.

"You are not allowed out of your quarters after hours."She said. "You must be punished."

Sakura started to panic.To make things worst, Natsuo brought out a whip."Get down on your knees."She commanded Syaoran.Syaoran did as told, he couldn't let her know he still had his free will.Natsuo turned to Sakura and handed her the whip."Punish him."

Sakura's eyes widened.Natsuo was getting impatient."I said hit him!"

Sakura looked worriedly down at Syaoran.He didn't turn his head to her, but stayed on his hands and knees._I can't!_

_Do it._

_Nani?_Sakura was shocked._Syaoran, you don't think I'm…_

_DO IT!!_He pleaded with her.

Sakura closed her eyes and lifted the whip.She brought it down on his back, making a deep gash in his back.She winced as his pain came through to her.

"Again."Natsuo said.

Sakura did as told, making another gash in his side.

Syaoran clenched his teeth against the pain, as each blow came forth, more blood spilled, he wasn't sure how mush longer he would last.

Natsuo continued to have Sakura whip Syaoran until his back was completely covered in blood.Sakura had to use all of her strength to keep from having her hands shake.Finally, Natsuo called it to an end."Take him to your quarters.Wash him up.He's learned his lesson."With that Natsuo turned on her heel and left the room.

Sakura slowly helped Syaoran to his feet and helped him back to their chambers.

Digidynasty: Cut! That's a wrap for tonight, everyone cheer up Syaoran and Sakura now. As well as the replacement.

SPAM man: Man...no more replacement roles for me **storms out**

Digidynasty: Okay…

Everyone on set gathers around Sakura and Syaoran and comfort them.

Selene Chou: Hey Syaoran, are you okay? I heard what happened at Digidynasty's set.

Syaoran: Im okay. I just hope I don't have to do anymore stunts now.

Selene Chou: Don't worry, this isnt one of those stunts.

Sakura: Lets get going! It's almost the end of the day.

Selene Chou: Okay Sakura, I'll let you explain the scene to everyone then.

Sakura: Okay! This scene is where I admit my feelings to Syaoran and ditch him before he replies.

Syaoran: Do you have to put it like that?

Set Guy: Think of the moon, take one **snap**

Selene Chou: Action!

"He still doesn't like me," Syaoran muttered under his breath. He wondered why the two people closest to Sakura, Kero and her brother Touya seemed to despise his presence around her. He sighed heavily. Luckily her father didn't seem to feel the same thing towards him. He had been very nice to him on the few occasions they met.  
  
Sakura laughed softly and put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry. He likes you, really. He just doesn't like to admit it."  
  
"And your brother?" He turned to her, frowning.  
  
She frowned too, a wry smile on her face. "That one... is a bit more difficult. But don't worry, he'll like you once you get to know each other better."   
  
"I've known him for years, Sakura," he reminded her.  
  
"But not very well!" she quickly countered. "Besides, you went back to Hong Kong for a few years and just returned here early this year!"  
  
He nodded silently, accepting some truth in her words. "Let's sit down," he suggested. He looked around for a place to sit down and sat on the grass behind him.   
  
Sakura nodded and sat beside him, putting her lantern on the ground beside her. For a long while neither of them said anything, merely enjoying the view and the warm autumn night.  
  
"Syaoran," she started saying.   
  
"Hm?" he asked, turning his face to her.  
  
Her large green eyes locked with his. "I'm really happy you decided to come here again. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
He looked away, fiddling with his lantern stick. "I'm glad I came back as well." How could he not come back when all he could think of while he had been in Hong Kong was she?   
  
"Syaoran-kun..... suki da yo," he heard her say.   
  
He turned his head to her, looking into her luminous eyes. "Wh-what?" he asked, afraid whether he had heard wrong.  
  
"Suki da yo, Syaoran-kun," she repeated, her face tense.  
  
"Sakura... I...," he started saying.  
  
She blushed and said rushingly, "It's okay if you don't feel the same, Syaoran. I just want you to know, that's all. I know we've been apart for many years and we've grown up and changed... But I still feel the same for you all these years, Syaoran. It took me all these years to realize it."  
  
He was silent, trying to figure out what words to say to her.   
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, the food's ready!" they could hear Tomoyo's voice calling from the distant.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura yelled back and stood on her feet with her lantern. She smiled down at Syaoran and said, "Let's go, else Kero will finish all the food himself." Without waiting for him to get up or say anything, she rushed away.  
  
Syaoran cursed himself silently.

Syaoran quickly got up and hugged Sakura as she stopped running. 

Sakura/Syaoran: Daisuki

Selene Chou: Hey, we need everyone reading this story to understand what you guys are saying.

Syaoran: They could find it at the story.

Sakura: Lets go! We have about only The MOUSE and AnimeGamer left to do!

The MOUSE: Heeeeey, where is AnimeGamer?

Tomoyo: Dunno. Anyway, this scene is sooooooo cool we have to do it now!

The MOUSE: Alright Tomoyo. Sakura has sustained injuries, and…it's just too long to explain the scene, lets just finish this scene so we can get some sleep. Its about midnight now.

Set Guy: Dimensions, part 3, take one! **snap**

Tomoyo and Sakura chuckled in amusement even though this was an old routine between the two, Kero flying up near the ceiling to get a better view of the action. Like he was going to miss a moment of this. Ruby-eyed Meilin had amber-eyed Syaoran trapped neat the balcony door, slowly advancing on him like a predator stalking its prey. She would never give up until he finally saw that he loved her, no matter how long it took. He expertly ducked out of reach, moving away from the wall and window that had cut off his escape. With so many years of practice evading her, he was now an expert at it. He knew exactly what she was going to do and when. His back was now to the back of the couch, waiting for Meilin's inevitable next move. He didn't have long to wait. With an almost maniacal look in her eyes she lunged towards Syaoran, aiming to wrap her arms around his waist. He easily back flipped over the couch's backrest to get away from her, landing in a low crouch between the couch and coffee table. Unable to stop her momentum, Meilin crashed headfirst into the couch. The impact jarred the piece of furniture, the sudden shaking movement causing pain to lance through Sakura's injuries. She groaned in pain despite her best efforts not to. From his position at her shoulder, Syaoran looked at her in a mixture of worry and remorse.

"You okay?" he questioned gently.

She nodded gingerly, waving back his concern as she tried to settle back against her pillows. "What about Meilin?"

He smirked imperceivably. _That's one of the things that makes you so beautiful, Ying Fa. Always thinking of others before yourself_, he thought to himself, using her name translated into Chinese. It was a private pet name he used for her, but that he never had the courage to say out loud.

"The she-brat is fine." Kero announced from his perch on the backrest. "She landed head-first so there was no damage done at all."

"Kero!" Tomoyo admonished.

Meilin's scowling face suddenly popped up into view right behind the Guardian Beast of the Seal. "You are so dead, cotton ball." she growled low and menacingly. He took off like a shot with her chasing right behind him.

Syaoran stood and watched the chase attentively, making sure they came nowhere near the couch. He didn't want his beloved Mistress of the Cards to be hurt again, even accidentally. Tomoyo sat at Sakura's feet, busy cueing her video tape in her camera while she absently munched on some toast. She didn't want to lose any footage she had and she definitely didn't want to risk missing a precious moment if ever it happened. Finally done with her camera she risked a glance up to the warrior standing guard next to her best friend. She smiled. He was a good and loyal friend. And he did like Sakura a lot, maybe even loved her. There were just too many signs pointing to that fact. Each time they went after a card he protected her with such passion. He got flustered and unsure of himself whenever she appeared. He smiled easily and a lot more when she was near. And he blushed almost shyly when she smiled at him. Tomoyo was already certain Sakura loved him too. She wouldn't have been much of a best friend if she didn't know the intimate details of her friend's life. But it was also so obvious that both teens were afraid to be rejected by the other if they admitted their feelings. That was the whole reason they remained quiet on the subject. Tomoyo grinned. She would fix that. She looked to Sakura and gasped softly.

"Oh, she's so absolutely adorable!" she exclaimed in a whisper, training her camera on her friend.

Syaoran seemed to snap out of a trance. He looked to Tomoyo in confusion, then down at Sakura. She was nestled back against the pillows comfortably, her lolled to one side in a deep sleep. A tiny peaceful smile adorned her lips. Her now empty plate was balanced precariously on her lap. Syaoran felt his breath catch in awe. He was in the presence of a sleeping angel. There was no other way to describe the being lying before him now. Being ever so careful, so as not to wake her, he removed the plate from her lap and tucked the covers up around her shoulders to keep her warm. He sat next to her, semi-lounged, an arm draped almost protectively just above her head on her pillow, and watched her sleep.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo near squealed in delight.

"Shh!" he hissed quietly. "You'll wake her."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." she whispered quickly in apology. "You two just look _so_ cute together."

Syaoran sighed softly. "Don't start, Tomoyo."

"Look, I just want you two to be happy. And I know that your being together will do just that. I know you like her a lot, maybe even love her, don't try to deny it. What I don't understand is why you told her you loved someone else?"

"I didn't."

"But she said…"

"No. What I said was I _do_ love someone. I just never told her that person's name."

"Then why don't you tell Sakura how you feel about her?"

"I… I can't. I don't want to hurt her."

"How would telling her how you feel hurt her?"

His expression saddened. "Because I'll eventually have to leave her."

"What?"

"It was the condition I was given when I came to Japan. The Li Clan Elders said I could stay only long enough to capture the cards, but I soon as the last one was caught I'd have to return to Hong Kong and assume leadership of my clan. I gave them my word I'd come back. I never go back on my word."

She frowned at him. "So, what, you're just going to leave her when all this is done?"

"I don't want to, really, I don't. But as much as I don't want the cards to be caught so I can stay here, I also can't let them remain on the loose." Syaoran gently toyed with a lock of Sakura's hair, staring at her face in longing. "I'd bring her with me, but I can't just take her away from her home, her family, her friends. And I can't see how I can stay with her."

"Those are all big decisions for an eighteen year old to make."

"For the five years I've been here I've been rolling the questions over in my mind for the last four. I'm no closer to an answer now than I was back when I started."

"You'll find a way to stay with Sakura. Li Syaoran always finds a way." she smiled brightly.

He looked up at the amethyst-eyed girl sitting across from him. "You know, I'm glad she has you as a friend."

Tomoyo looked puzzled. "Why's that?"

"Because when I met her I also met you and now I can call you _my_ friend as well."

She smiled again to cover her growing blush from the compliment. _No wonder Sakura loves him so much. What a sweet-talker!_ she thought. "Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine."

He couldn't stop the low chuckle that escaped his lips at her cliché comment. With a patient shake of his head he looked down at Sakura's peaceful features. He smiled and lightly touched her cheek. "I wonder what you're dreaming about." he mused softly.

Sakura suddenly sighed in bliss in her sleep and managed to roll to her side towards him without pain. "Syaoran…" she mumbled with a smile, her hand clutching a fistful of his shirt possessively.

The warrior blinked in surprise at this, a blush coloring his cheeks as Tomoyo giggled. "Guess we know _who_ she's dreaming about. And by the look on her face it's a very _good_ dream." she jabbed verbally.

Syaoran just stared at the object of his affection for the longest moment before warmly enfolding her in his arms, being wary of her injuries. _I pray I'm worthy of your affection, Ying Fa_

The MOUSE: That's a wrap!!!

Sakura: Yeah…one more…**yawn**

Syaoran: Let's head to studio one…Ying Fa.

Sakura: Ying Fa…that's a cool name.

Syaoran: To let you in on a secret, it's how the Chinese men got the gold at Sydney.

Sakura: Syaoran! Your lying.

Syaoran: Man…cant even get away with a lie now.

Sakura: AnimeGamer!!!

Syaoran: AnimeGamer!!!

AnimeGamer (Which is me) was not on set, and everyone was searching the studio.

Sakura/Syaoran: Hey BAKA!!!

AnimeGamer: **Suddenly wakes up and falls off steel beam attached to the ceiling and is saved by a rope tied to him and the beam.** Huh? What?

Sakura: can we finish this scene…im getting sleepy.

Syaoran: Yeah. **rests head on Sakura's shoulder and falls asleep**

Sakura: Syaoran! **Stirs Syaoran back awake**

AnimeGamer: Im sorry you guys. Okay, this scene Syaoran is going to surprise Sakura, and then a whole reuniting scene, with the key words "Without You" said thoughout the story.

Set Guy: Without You, take one!

'Sakura, goddess of the Cherry Blossoms, im finally here.' Li thought to himself, and suddenly he heard a noise coming from outside, and he quickly hid in a place where no one would see him. He then saw a girl enter though the window, which was open. She had long Auburn hair and...

'Sakura-chan!' Li exclaimed to himself, keeping his actions silent, as well as his senses, as she can sense him if he rasied his senses. Even with his low signiture though, Sakura looked over to where Li was at, and then looked back. She had a look of panic now.

'I left the book open! Dummy!' Li cursed to himself. Luckly, she thought the wind opened the book and placed the letter Li read into the book. Then, she started to write.

"Dear Li-kun...I'm...finally going to give up on our promise. Without you, It's just to hard to bear now..." Li listened to what Sakura was writing, and he quickly scribbled something and folded it up. Sakura then got up and placed the letter in the book and closed it. She turned to go out the window. Li quickly got out of his hiding place and grabbed "Sakura" and placed the note in it's arms, then he tapped Sakura's left shoulder. This made Sakura turn and look to her left, to where Li hid, a open trap door. She looked toward the window, and there stood a teddy bear...with wings. Sakura started to cry silently, knowing now he was here. It had something it it's arms so Sakura picked it up and read the note. 

"Go to my room"

It was what the note said. Sakura ran over to Li's room and opened the door, and standing in front of her, was Li, in his green Ceremonial robe. Almost instantly, Sakura was in Li's arms, tears flowing freely from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I took so long. You dont have to break your promise now, you've kept it." Li said, holding the girl he loved tightly.

"I started to think you woud never come back Li-kun..." Sakura said.

"Of course I would come back. The only reason im back is because of you. Without You, I would most likely need a respirator, and be shocked back to life everyday." Li replied.

"My life has been so empty without you." Sakura said, wiping her tears away, though she had so many tears it made a big wet area on Li's shoulder.

"Mine too. I couldn't live much longer without my goddess." Li said, wping away more tears from Sakura. 

"I--I--I dont know why I'm crying this much." Sakura said, starting to think she is showing weakness to Li now.

"Cry all you want. I'll be here now, with you." Li said.

AnimeGamer: And That's a wrap for tonight! Lets all get some…sleep. 

Sakura and Syaoran were on the bed, sleeping.

AnimeGamer: How did I get the feeling this was go…ing…to…haaaaaaaa **falls asleep**

Sleep Card: Hee hee! Time to have fun in the studio!!!

# Next Day…

AnimeGamer: OH MY GOD!!!!

The entire CardCaptor area of FanFiction.Net was in shambles. Digidynasty walks up behind me. Then all the other authors.

Digidynasty: Okay. Who let out the sleep card, and all the clow cards?

Care: I dunno. Hey!!! AnimeGamer!!!

AnimeGamer: Okay okay, lower case! **Changes "C" to "c" again**

care: Thank you.

American Cardcaptor: I havent seen this much damage since…well…my story.

Fire Angel: Gee, no kidding.

KawaiiKyute: Say, where is Sakura and Syaoran? Shouldn't they get going on getting all the cards back?

%~Midnightmoon~%: I dunno.

Sakura, Syaoran, and everyone else come up, and see the destruction.

Sakura: Hey Syaoran.

Syaoran: What?

Sakura: I think we have a day off today.

Syaoran: I think we need one. 

Tomoyo: Of course you need one, you guys should be dead beat tired right now on how many times you guys are used.

Suddenly, the WB tower in the middle of the area collapses, and the Warner brothers and sister (You know, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.) start running around saying "Sri Lanka! Sri Lanka!"

AnimeGamer: Oh boy, CLAMP and WB are going to be on me like two rabid dogs…

I hope you enjoyed this story. This really took a long time, and FanFiction.Net unavailible last night because of server problems didn't help at all. Anyway, This is thanks to everyone that has supported me. I know there are other writers, but looking back, I don't think I can add anyone else. Also, I had to switch writing programs near the end, so the formatting kinda is weird, so im sorry about that. Im currently using MS Word 2000, so it kinda acting weird on me right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading excepts from 12 great authors and their works as well as the last one, which I wrote. Okay, on to the credits.

**_Credits:_**

_Inspirations: _

Digidynasty: Your story, "Love on Horseback", made me decide to write fanfiction for Cardcaptors, so if it wasn't for you, I most likely wouldn't be writing this right now. Thanks!

care: sometimes you complain too much, but not all that often. I hope you like this story, and the many stupid jokes on wanting the lower case "c".

Fire Angel: You read almost every story I wrote and send in a review. So I thank you for reading all of the fics for CardCaptors I put up so far. 

_Stories:_

In order from beginning…

  * %~Midnightmoon~% - Mysterious Cards, Part 8
  * Fire Angel – Love Conquers All, Part 3
  * Nagashi – Card Captor Sakura vs. Sabretooth
  * Care – Dinner is…Served?
  * KawaiiKyute – Cherry Blossom Festival - Confused, Part 3
  * Miss BBD – Stranded, Epilogue
  * American Cardcaptor – The Book of the 2nd Cards, part 19
  * Empress Sarah – Sunsets and Sunrises, Part 4
  * Sara Yuy – The Dark Deck (Souls of the Shadows), Part 7
  * Digidynasty – City Under Siege, Part 4 
  * Selene Chou – Think of the Moon
  * The MOUSE – Dimensions, Part 3
  * AnimeGamer – Without You

Once again, I like to thank everyone who have read any of my stuff. That is 13 stories. Please R+R, especially if your name is in here, as I'd like to know what you think. Arigato!

-AnimeGamer

-Silver (Ag+) 

Sakura: AnimeGamer, your not serious.

AnimeGamer: About this section. Im not serious, it's 10:30 PM right now and I need to get sleep so I can get to school tomarrow.

Sakura: You mean, no this section.

AnimeGamer: Sorry. Well, good night!


End file.
